Assassins, Inc.
by candylyn
Summary: Ever wonder who Sabertooth would pick for his own team... please review and tell me if you want the rest of the story


I don't own the X-men, Deadpool or any other Marvel Superhero. Don't sue me, I don't have any money.  
  
Ever wonder who Sabertooth would pick for his own team....  
  
  
Assassins, Inc.  
  
"Young lady, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you," Scott's voice was enraged as he watched sixteen year old Jubilation Lee turn her back to him!!  
"Drop dead, I did the only thing I could do. The place was fifteen minutes from complete meltdown. If we had waited...."she yelled at him from the door!!  
"If you had waited, instead of PLAYING leader, we would have been able to defuse the situation with far less damage," he shot back," you and your little rat pack almost got killed and Ororo's injuries may cost her..."  
"RAT PACK," Angelo screamed,"while the 'grown ups' were goofing in Paris, we had a crisis on our hands and she came up with the only possible answer!"  
"Enough," the Professor yelled, to the surprise of the assembly of X-men in his office! "Jubilation, Scott... Until we can figure out what happened in France with the reactor, I want Generation X to discontinue all field operations." There was a wail of sighs and moans from the collections of teen sitting on the sofa next to the desk. Jubilation looked over to Logan and then Jean, her face was desperate for them to help.   
"I think that maybe best," Jean quietly agreed.  
Logan took a long look at the girl,"Sorry, Darlin'...."  
Jubilee looked over at her brow beat team, they were on her side, but there was nothing they could do. Jubilee exhailed,"I'm outta here," she muttered looking Logan in the eye. Only Monet understood the deeper meaning of what her 'friend' had said, Jubilee was leaving.  
"JUBILATION THAT IS NOT NES...." Monet jumped to her feet.  
"...."Jubilee stormed out seething. In her old room, she found a sky blue bookbag and packed a few things, shirts, underclothing, and jeans. She couldn't leave now, but they'd have to go to sleep at some point.  
The next morning, Logan was heavy hearted; none of them had been there, nobody knew why Jubilee and her team shutdown the nuclear reactor in France. All anyone did know was that the kids stories didn't quit fit, a small amount of radioactive gas escaped into the air and Storm was fighting for her life. Scott flew off the handle, Jubilee flew off the handle, and the result was Generation X was effectively disbanded until further notice. Worst of all, he kind of agreed with Scott.   
"Jubes," Logan whispered as he pushed open her old bedroom door. The lights were off and it was too quiet, worst yet he couldn't smell her anywhere. Panic, he raced around the house asking everyone and anyone if they'd seen her. Mostly he got looks of 'Who cares where she is' or silence.   
Within the hour, it became clear to him that she'd run away. He was about to set out after her, when he was summended to Medlab by the Professor. Fearing the worst for Ororo, he immediately dismounted his 'hog' and headed for her side.  
The Medlab was dimly lite and brimming with dark grim faces. He searched for Ororo and found her sitting up talking to a smiling, tearful Kitty. Still this made no sence, if Storm was okay, why was everyone so damn upset.  
"Logan," Ororo called weakly. He walked over to her bedside, about to bust with relief. It was then that he noticed the kids in a corner, yelling at Jean. When they saw him they stormed out.   
"Where is Jubilation," Storm asked with a deep concern ?  
"I don'no 'Ro, I'm thinkin' she took off, we were pretty hard on her..."  
"Oh my goodness," Storm reclined back onto the bed with her eyes closed.  
No one could look at Logan, he could smell their fear especially Scott's. "Cyke, what's the problem?"  
"...Jubilee's gone? Are you sure?" Scott's voice was uncharacteristicly humble.  
"Yeah, some of her stuff is missin' and the bag I gave her last Christmas," Logan looked at him with curious anger,"Why?"  
"The reactor in Paris was about to meltdown, Magneto had caused the leak before the kids shut it down. Jubilee made the call, Storm backed her, the kids excuted orders. Once the reactor was shutdown the leak stopped, but Magneto came back. A fight broke out, Storm was cornered and got hurt," Scott's voice remained humble. He had been wrong, he automatically believed the events in France had been caused by Jubilee's inexperience and lack of common sence.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
New York City  
  
It was cold, winter was setting in hard. It didn't matter to her, she had this last job to do before she could go home. "POP," she heard the lock on the truck give way, quickly she ducked in. Yanking a handful of wires from under the stirring wheel, she sparked the truck to life. She had to get to Brooklyn in twenty minutes or Lester would be gone.   
She threw the truck into drive and sped down Fifth Avenue, it was four a.m. Cops were changing shifts, the rich and powerful had another hour before they'd rise for their early morning runs, even Spiderman had punched his time card for the night. The street belonged to her and the other 'drivers' of the night.  
Pulling into what looked like a regular parking garage she drove up four levels and parked the brand new silver Navagator in the handicaped space. Climbing out of the truck she whistled, four men seemed to appear out of nowhere.  
"Nicely done J, I knew you wouldn't let me down," the tallest of them said while stuffing an envelope down her sweater. She just walked away with out a word. Once in the stairwell of the parking garage, she withdrew the envelope and counted it's contents, $800. She sighed, it would be a long subway ride home.  
The Bronx...Jubilee walked passed several abandoned buildings and some homeless guys asking for spare change. "Get a spare job," she muttered under her breath.  
The sun was up, the one true sign it was time for her to go to sleep. She entered a stone apartment building and walked the spiraling stairs to the third floor. She smiled when she saw the tarnished gold '7' on the door, *home*, she thought.  
She stripped down to her pink tee and panties. The radio was blairing a tight club beat and the microwave was humming while it cooked her instant breakfast. Flopping down on the sofa she looked around her one room home and smiled. She'd done good in three weeks;microwave, a t.v., kick ass sound system, and furniture to boot. Granted, it wasn't Xavier's but she never liked the pomp of that place anyway.  
The emptiness of having left was still with her, it would probably never leave her she guessed. She just couldn't hold her friends back anymore. No matter what she did, it was never good enough. The Paris mission proved that, to top it off, her friends had to suffer for the X-Men's lack of faith in her.  
She sniffed and laid on the sofa, allowing the music to take her away. "clang"  
She heard a noise, like something was on her fire eacape. A second later that the window was smashed and a large shadowy figure stood before her.  
"Hey Girly, wanna play..." Sabertooth's voice was filled with a sickening laughter. Trying to runaway from him she found herself pined by someone. She turned to see who was holding her. A young man, about her age maybe a year or two older. He had Sabertooth's face and height, but was wiry and...beautiful. She had no other word for it, he was more beautiful than any other person she'd ever seen.   
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Three years later...  
  
  
Logan unlocked the door to what used to be Jubilation Lee's bedroom. He refused to let them even touch the room, not that anyone would dare. He could faintly smell her, mischief and youth mixed with bubblegum. It brought a tear to his eye, pain in his heart. Three Thanksgivings had passed since she vanished and he still had nothing to be thankful for. Worst yet, he didn't even know if she was alive. The Professor could not find her with Cerebro, no surprise her psychic shield could make it impossible to locate her. Then there was the little matter of the apartment.   
A landlord in the Bronx had seen a picture of Jubilee on the news and tempted by the $10000 reward called and said she lived in his building. When they got there the place had been trashed, she was gone and a window had been broken out. Creed's scent was all over the place. For the next two years Logan looked everywhere for the bastard, but he found nothing of him or Jubilee.  
"Logan," a sweet Algerian voice called to him.  
"Yeah Monet,"he whispered. She looked at him and knew his pain, she'd surprised herself at how hurt she was that Jubilee had runaway. They had never been close... or had they? Their relationship was based on friction and conflict, competition and comradery, Monet missed that. No one around here challenged her like Jubilee had.   
"Everyone is here, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Bobby, Xavier, Peter, Ev.."  
"I'll be down in a minute," he responded trying to hide his tears.  
"Hurry, you know how Rachel like to sit next to you at dinner," she closed the door leaving the brooding man to his pain.  
  
"Did he say he was coming," Jean questioned Monet? The young woman only shock her head yes and took her place next to her husband, Everett, at the table. She peeked over at Rachel Summers and smiled at the pouting two year old.  
"Is Wolvie com'in,." she asked?  
"Yes, he is," Monet responded. The child's face brightened.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, they used to mean some..." a stoic voice was silenced by a single slinder finger placed kindly on his lips.  
"I hav' wanted to do this for years now. It's about time the X-Men realize their little spandex game is just that, a game, and they are going to lose," her voice was soft as she spoke her lover. The absolute dark of this late November night made a perfect cover for the black van moving slowly up Greymalkin Lane.  
"You know, this is a good thing," Deapool started," It's Thanksgiving, I hear Jeannie makes a slammin' turkey." There was a collective moan from the group.  
"That Martha Stewart wannabe bitch just outta," Domino continued.   
"Can it, we got a job to do." Sabertooth pulled the van off to the side of the road and killed the engine. "Alright, 'Pool patch into the security system and start the video feed, Domino you got sweep post," the pasty white woman nodded with a smile, exiting at the back of the minivan with her high power riffle and other paramilitary equipment.  
"Now, you two," Creed said pointing towards the remaining members of his team seated behind him,"this is to be clean, by the numbers, grand standing is fine, but this is a RECON, no MDK's. The client wants these whackos for himself. If one head rolls tonight, I promise, family or not your ass is mine." They nodded and exited the van. Creed didn't like this, he trust both of them to do there jobs, but to be honest he didn't really need them. He, Domino, and Deadpool could have handled this alone. Still, it brought a smile to his face when he pictured the X-Losers' faces when they got sight of the two of them.  
"Well, 'Pool," he turned to the assassin who was staring mindleesly into a laptop monitor.  
There was a long moment of silence,"BINGO, B.I.N.G.O. and bingo was his name-o," the man sang out. Sabertooth only rolled his eyes and exited the van.  
The team stood there waiting for their leader. Each clad in liquid leather bullet proof military tank tops, baggy cargo pants covered in pockets and specially designed boots made to evade laser motion detectors; all in black. They were armed to the nines, knives strapped to their right legs, light weight night vision goggles that could easily have doubled as stylish sunglasses. Creed inhailed the cold night air with a strong feeling of pride, this was his dream come true.  
The group fanned out with military perfection. After a while he could no longer hear them, their stealth surprised even him.  
  
"Pass the rolls please," Logan's request caused all eyes to turn towards him. It had been the first thing he'd said all night. Jean could feel it, so could the Professor, Logan's heart had never really healed from losing Jubilee. After the revelation that she'd made the right field decision, things became difficult. Xavier had no choice but to dissolve Generation X, because the only members who wanted to stay were Monet and Everett.   
"I think we have a problem," Bishop broke in the room with his gun on his hip," the security cameras are being feed images from the outside and...."  
FFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!  
The blast shook the whole house, everyone braced the table until the shaking ended. They all heard footsteps running towards them.  
"HAPPY THANKSGIVING, now pass the peas and dye some eggs," Deadpool yelled entering the dinning room!!!!   
Logan rose to his feet claws out, the rest of the table also prepared for a battle, not the thanksgiving they wanted, but typical. "Monet, get Rach outta here," Monet moved to the girl and took the child into her arms.   
"I don't think so, Runt,"Sabertooth's voice hissed from out of the darkness behind Deadpool. Logan's hair stood on end, Kitty had blocking him from launching himself at the bastard. Sabertooth and a young man none of them had ever seen before came into the light. The stranger looked like Creed but his features were too perfect and handsome. Jean gasped at the sight of him, for inside his heart she could feel something or someone she knew. He was carrying a love for this person like none she'd ever known.  
"'Pool you know what to do,"Sabertooth waved his finger,"Cable is around here somewhere,I trust you'll handle him, my dear." Domino came into the room and nodded. Both her and Deadpool disappeared through the kitchen enterance. "So Runt you miss me," Sabertooth taunted? Logan pushed Kitty to the floor and began to charge. Sabertooth didn't move, within inches of the bastard's throat Logan slammed into an invisible wall.   
"That is far enough Mr. Logan," the young man said politely while crossing his arms. Creed rested an elbow on the young man's shoulder.  
"Everybody, this is Kelso, my grandson. Kelso these are losers," there was silence in the room. There had been rumors that Graydon Creed had children, but no traces of one had ever been found. The Professor cringed at the thought of a boy with this much power under Creed's care.   
"Good evening," the young man again was far too polite for the situation. Scott had tried twice to blast Kelso's field, only to watch his beam be absorbed.  
"You know Runt, your little friend....what was her name," he said looking at Kelso?  
"Jubilation, Grandfather, Jubilation Lee" the young man responded with a slight emotion. Logan grawled at the mention of her name.  
"WHERE IS SHE, YOU SON OF A BITCH," her snarled to the Kelso?!?!  
"Oh, Logan don't worry, Kelso been taking GOOOOD care of her," Creed turned and whistled. Kelso's smile grew to a wide grin. A young woman enter the room, dressed the same as Creed and the others. Large goggles covered most of her face, though she was clearly young her hair was a salt and pepper blend of onyx and grey. She was muscular but still feminine, long legs hidden by the pants. Logan sniffed, but the field blocked all scents.  
"Did you think I'd make it that easy asshole," the young woman said in a light southern Californian accent. She reached up and removed the goggles. Two crystal blue eyes with long black lashes looked back at almost feral Wolverine.  
"JU..JU..."Logan's voice was gone.  
"Jubilee...no correction Jubilation Lee .....Creed." She backed into Kelso who enbraced her tenderly. Logan's rage consummed him, those trapped in the bubble with him where in a state of shock.  
"Got it Boss," Deadpool re-entered the room with a disc and a six pack of beer!!!! "Want one," he asked ? At first Creed wanted to thrash him, but he smirked and took a beer. "How about you Logan, Scott, a beer,"Deadpool raised a beer can towards them and then broke out in a fit of laughter.  
"Can it, 'Pool," Sabertooth grawled. Deadpool glanced at the can in his hand.  
"Can it, AAAAHHHHHAAAHHHHAAAH, Boss, you kill....." he looked at Sabertooth's severely seriously face and silenced his laughter. "UH,m'kay, you J, a beer?" Jubilee expression turned sour "Oh yeah, no drinky drinky for you, being Knocked up and all." He looked over at Kelso whose calm was failing him with that last comment. "This is not an easy room."  
"Jubilee your, pregnant,"Jean's voice was shocked and concerned, the woman was on the verge of tears.  
"Two months, and a week," Jubilee said proudly without braking her stare with Logan. A young red headed girl pushed passed everyone and took Logan's hand.  
Jubilee shook her head,"You still a pediaphile or ........is it since you can't have the mother," she hissed while pointing to Jean,"so you'll take the child?" Jubilee smuggly licked her lips.  
BBBOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!  
"We are leaving, Cable's lose and he's not alone," a voice came from some distance after the blast. The assembled group of assassins looked at each other and turned for the 'door' they'd created a few moments earlier. Domino came running just as Kelso's force field failed. Logan could feel the charge fade and reached out, Domino's luck had just run out. He threw her agianst the wall and was about to slash when, Cable and Meltdown grabbed him. "We got her, go get them," Cable ordered. It was his pleasure.  
The group climbed the fence at it's lowest point and beat a hasty path to the van. Everyone guessed Domino had been taken but, they knew that she'd get herself out of it. Kelso made it to the van first and started the engine. Jubilee hopped in the passenger seat. Creed and Deadpool slide through the backdoor. Deadpool was still clinging to the beers and the disc.  
Creed was about to yell to his grandson to drive but the young man had pulled off before the rear doors were closed. Jubilee fastened her seat beat. The gates to the mansion opened and Logan exploded out, running at breakneck speed. Jubilee laughted at the sight of him, Kelso sped up ,running him over at 70 miles a hour.   
By the time the other X-Men arrived, Logan he was starting to regain conscinceness. Jean looked down the road in the direction the van was headed and sighed,"Jubilee, why?"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
The next Morning...  
  
At some point, Domino slipped passed all the telepaths, guns, a Shi'ar force field and a pissed off Logan escaping into the early morning hours. Logan stood outside the cell where she had been placed, the force field was still up, there was no damage to the area, yet she was gone. He slumped down into a chair in the observation room and thought about last night, it was killing him,but right now there was nothing he could do to save his little Jubilee.  
The phone rang, Jean ran to it hoping against hope it was Jubilee, Everett stood next to her in prayer. It was only the postman at the gate, he had a certified letter and needed someone to sign for it. Jean lowered the phone back to the base and left the house.  
She signed her name on the dotted line, smiling weakly, she thanked the postman as he drove off. The rather large green and white envelope felt light, almost like nothing was in it. Re-entering the house she handed it to Everett and went into the kitchen. He looked at it, ripping the tab off the top. There was a red piece of paper in it. He started to read it, "Oh my God....JEAN!!!!!"  
It only took ten minutes to get all the X-Men into Charles' office. "What's the letter say Chuck," Wolverine impatiently asked?  
  
  
To The X-men:  
You were selected for a training/recon mission of great importance, last night. Unfortuniately, you put up no fight what so ever and we walked all over your candy asses. Except for the part when Domino got caught, but we're sure she has escaped by now so, HEHE. So in hopes to promoting more violence and bloodshed, we are writing you just to let you know we will be back. In about a year, have to give our youngest time to nurse the pup you know, gotta find a maid and such. Any whoot, watch your back, guard your nuts. You got a man with alotta muscle afta y'all. Remember, this was also a recon mission. Thanks for the files, I'm sure our client will make good use of'em. Just don't get killed, J never did get the chance to kick Cyke's ass the way she wanted.  
  
  
Love and kisses,  
Sabertooth, Deadpool, Domino, Keslo,J, and a little bundle of trouble  
Assassins, Inc  
  
Deadpool  
secretary 


End file.
